Splice
by cataclysmic-reactor
Summary: Humans generally tend too control or do away with things they fear, so to fight the superior abilities of the Kampfers they come up with their own soldiers. Elements of Bioshock have been used.


A silent Natsuru walked towards Seitetsu Gakuin High School, it had been approximately four months since he had started here, it used to be nothing out of the ordinary. Not until those damned kampfer battles and the stupid proxy war started. Natsuru couldn't help being a little bitter about it, after all one such battle had taken his parents.

About a year after the start of the war this co-ed school became segregated by gender, the wall of stone between the two genders was both literal and figurative. The only shared place in the whole school was the library.

A sigh escaped through his lips as he neared school, the rush of students had increased. Guys talking to each other about the latest anime or games, others asking friends for their homework. The girls were pretty much the same except that he had little clue to what girls talked about above what was general.

"Hey, Natsuru", Someone shouted from behind.

"Hello, Kanji.", Natsuru ground out, the guy may be his only male friend but he could also be a pain in the ass.

"Huh, you really seem to be annoyed about something, whats up?", Kanji asked without any indication that Natsuru's greeting had hurt him. Natsuru lightened up a little at that and said, "Nothing, just had a rough night." This was the only excuse he gave whenever Kanji asked him that question and was grateful that his friend accepted it without any further investigation.

The sad thing about it was that it wasn't really an excuse, Natsuru really did have a rough night. His job made sure of that at least four days a week. The only problem was that his employers valued discretion above all else so telling Kanji about it wasn't on the menu. He continued to walk at an even and relaxed pace, he was slowly tuning out the world and Kanji's inane ramblings and just for that moment everything was perfect in the world and he would be content. Too bad it ended quite quickly, stupid Kanji.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, it's Kaede-san, I can't believe how good she's looking, silly me she always looks good, maybe I'll try and talk to her today and then she''ll fall for me and then we'll...", kanji had gone of to lala land by the end of his rant and Natsuru couldn't help but sigh. Kaede Sakura was an infliction upon a great deal of the student body, male and female. Nervousness, false bravado, ramblings, sweaty palms, loss of rationale and in extreme cases delusion, Kanji was an extreme case.

Natsuru might have been in same boat had his parents not been caught in the collateral of a battle, didn't happen nowadays though the battles were a lot different. Remembering his parents both saddened and pissed him of a bit.

"You know Kanji, why don't you go and talk to her, I mean a guy with your looks and personality, she'll be on her knees begging you to be her boyfriend!", actually it was a lot more probable that Kanji would be sent flying into the atmosphere, by a bevy of her female bodyguards. In the next moment that is exactly what happened.

"Don't you come near Kaede-sama, you perverted disgusting boy!", a bodyguard yelled and the punt that followed would make any professional football player jealous. If there was one social status in the school, it was that boys were in a lower standing to girls, simply because boys couldn't become Kampfers. It wasn't folllowed by everyone but there was a group of diehard girls and others that just got caught up in it.

Natsuru had to admit, even though Kanji was his friend, seeing him like this was therapeutic...on second thought maybe it wasn't a good thing that he enjoyed seeing his friend get beat up. He looked up to see the bodyguard get her hair ruffled by Sakura. He also heard the slight purr that escaped the aforementioned girls lips, how could he not with his advanced sense of hearing. His eyebrows raised at this exchange, he was amused.

It seemed as if everybody loved Sakura, and why shouldn't they, after all she was one of the three most beautiful girls in school. Natsuru would probably have been in the same boat if not for the fact that she was a moderator. As such she couldn't really be trusted, none of them could be. He didn't hate them per say, the one lesson his parents had ingrained more than any other was that hate begets hate and irrational hate was just plain stupid. There was a desire for revenge though and since he couldn't quell that he'd sought a different path.

Never again would anyone suffer the way his parents and all the others that died due to the Kampfer battles. Back then battles broke out without any clue whatsoever and the kampfers retreated just as fast, there was no way to track them down. Due to the growing collateral damage of human lives the government of the world was starting to get fed up and the masses were on edge attacking each other, riots were breaking all over. In that time they were met with the forces behind the Kampfer battles, the moderators. Treaties were worked upon and guidelines to contain those battles were setup.

In the simplest of manners opposing sides were given blue and red wrist bands that weren't to be removed, any Kampfer violating that rule would be dealt with by the moderators. white bands were given to those that were under the direct command of the moderators. No battle was to take place with a challenge was issued and the notice of challenge was to be at least three days prior to the challenge itself. It would give enough time for people to get out of harms way. All collateral damage would be paid for by the government of the respective country that the battle took place in.

The governments of the world came together to form an organization that specifically deals with all issues on Kampfers. They didn't stop there though, after all the Kampfers were different and they were more powerful, humans tend to want to not let any species like that remain if they are not under their control. The organization was a front, it's real purpose was to create genetically enhanced humans with the capability to battle the Kampfers on even footing, it's name was Project Bioshock.

Natsuru was once again broken out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang, "Moshi Moshi, This is Natsuru speaking." The voice on the other side of the was strict and professional, " Agent Senou I believe that you have done well to integrate yourself into campus." Natsuru's reply also carried the tone of a professional, " Yes sir!"

"Good, good, you best get ready for battle agent. The cards have been read, youl be waist deep in shit soon enough." There was a click and the line went dead. As Natsuru waslked on towards school a slow grin appeared on his face, finally some action.

Those Kampfers better watch out, there was a storm headed their way and Senou Natsuru was in the eye of the storm, waiting to strike.


End file.
